1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device designed to clean single and doubled edged razor blades, and more particularly relates to device to remove accumulated soap and shaving residue from between the blades of twin edge razor blade and between the blades and body of the razor blade cartridge itself by means of a powerful and turbulent stream of water taken from the nozzle of a common bathroom sink.
2. Prior Art
The need to keep the blade area clean of shaving razors, of both the single and double edged variety is well known. Maintaining the razor head clean both during and after shaving operates to extend the useful life of the razor head while simultaneously enhancing the performance thereof. The build up of residue which ordinarily occurs reduces the effectiveness of the blades and may even cause a dulling of the blade edges if left to remain thereon after use.
It has been proposed in the past to run the shaving head under ordinary tap water pressure, but this method is effective only to a very limited extent.
It is also common for shavers to tap the razor head on the inside surface of the sink during the shaving operation, but this method also is only marginally effective and is annoying.
It has also been proposed to place between the blades of a twin edge razor head a flexible plastic strip which can be operated by the user to push out particles which have accumulated between the two blades, but this solution is not satisfactory because the very presence of this strip of plastic prevents a rigid fastening of the twin razor blades within the head. This has the consequence that the blades, when so mounted, are more flexible; as a result, their effectiveness is reduced, the risk of cutting oneself is increased, and since, in addition, the cleaning is only partly effective, this solution has a very limited success. Moreover, a cleaning system of this kind increases the complexity of the assembly and its cost.
One attempt at addressing the problem can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,387 to Kellis, wherein is disclosed a 2-piece structure requiring the user to first place the razor into the lower unit (receptacle 11 thereof) and then cover said lower unit with an upper unit (element 12 thereof) then connect the entire device to a conventional household faucet while at the same time holding both halves of the device together with the fingers. Such a setup can be quite cumbersome and result in the use of excess time and a mess. Further, Kellis does not provide a uniform distribution of water over the razor head.
A further attempt at providing a device for cleaning razors is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,387 to d'Alayer de Costemore d'Arc. No means are provided therein, however, for adjusting the angle of impact of the stream of water against the razor head and/or blades. It typically becomes necessary to allow the stream of water in devices such as these to impart force to the razor head and/or blades at a variety of angles to loosen all debri. Further, Baffles (9,10) of d'Alayer de Costemore d'Arc obstruct the water flow from making uniform contact across the razor head.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,586 to Thierry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,797 to Wright et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,986 to Kirby.